wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Julius Monrey
Julius Monrey (ユリウス＝モンレー) is the master of the Clock Tower who is also known as the mortician. He has a gloomy nature and is rarely seen out of the Clock Tower. Even though he is not a sociable person, he's good friends with Ace. Also, he was involved in the imprisonment of Elliot March and bears a grudge against him. In Clover no Kuni no Alice, he stays in the Country of Heart, but is able to visit the Country of Clover in Joker no Kuni no Alice. In Diamond and Mirror, he stays in the Train Station. Appearance He has long dark-blue hair that is tied up in the back. He wears a long black coat with gold-bronze designs, black pants, a dark yellow vest, a clock earring, and a clock tie. Julius is often seen wearing glasses while working and holding a wrench or a clock. Personality Julius is a gloomy, anti-social and a relatively composed person. Unlike most of the residents of Wonderland, he isn't trigger happy and doesn't like to get involved in anything outside of his work because he finds it too troublesome. He enjoys working by himself and likes dark and gloomy places. Sometimes, Julius gets so caught up in his work that he doesn't notice everything else that's happening around him. Julius rarely gets angry but when he does, he's prone to swearing. An example of this happening is seen when Peter tells him that he was the one responsible for bringing Alice to the Country of Hearts. Julius hates rabbits and wishes that he could shoot them all. His hate for Elliot is stronger than his hate for Peter White as he broke the rules once before and broke out of prison. He gets easily drunk from drinking champagne. He works to fix other people's clocks as it is he duty. He cares about Alice very much. Background Julius's role is the Guardian of Time, so he's responsible for guarding time and correcting it if someone disturbs it. It's also his job to punish people who disturb time and break clocks. He sends Ace to find the clocks that have been hidden from being fixed. Like Jericho, Julius is a "living dead man," because he was given his role when, after he was killed, Ace made a deal with Joker to give Julius the role of Clockmaker if he took on the role of the Executioner. He cannot die for good, but he is fated to be killed. The Julius in the games is not the same Julius that took care of Ace. That Julius is dead. Ace moved countries in order to be in a country that had a Julius in it. Plot ''Heart no Kuni no Alice / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice'' Julius is the grumpy, antisocial hermit who lives at the Clock Tower, fixing clocks. When Alice is first brought to Wonderland by Peter, they wind up at the Clock Tower. After Peter leaves, Julius kicks Alice out of the Tower as well, but changes the time period from night to day for her. If Alice chooses to return to the Clock Tower, Julius grudgingly allows her to stay there, even though this means giving up his bed for her. ''Clover no Kuni no Alice'' Julius doesn't actually have a route in this game. He is mentioned in Nightmare and Gray's route as a rival, and in Ace's route as the reason Ace is going insane. ''Joker no Kuni no Alice'' After being absent for the last game, Julius and Alice are reunited. Julius's work room is now connected to the Tower of Clover. He and Gray have similar work ethics and also have a rivalry for Alice's affection. ''Omochabako no Kuni no Alice'' ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice'' In the Country of Diamonds, he is the guardian of the child Ace. He lives at the Museum with Jericho, waiting to eventually collect Jericho's clock. ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful MIRROR World~'' This Julius is a younger version of the Julius from the Country of Hearts. For unknown reasons, he sent Ace away to live at the Castle of Diamonds while he stays at he Museum with Jericho in order to eventually collect Jericho's clock. Twin World Media Manga Main Love Interest * Tokeiya/The Clockmaker's Story * Koi Suru Ibara no Meikyuu/Love Labyrinth of Thorns * Koi to Arashi to Hanadokei * Alice in Junk Box ~Dia~ * Alice in the Country of Hearts Theatrical Anthology * Renai Otogibanashi ~ToyBox~/Alice Love Fables ~Toy Box~ * Black x Gold * White x Silver Prominent Side Character * Heart no Kuni no Alice: Wonderful Wonder World * The Nightmare Trilogy Novels * Dream Worker * Memories of the Clock Fanbooks * Alice Archives Red Cover * Alice Archives Green Cover * Quinrose Royale Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Movie Fanbook * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Diamond no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Diamond no Kuni no Alice Wonderful Mirror World Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Wonderful Twin World Fanbook Drama CD's * Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PSP Drama CD * Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Quinrose Order Data CD * Dengeki Festival! Heaven Volume 1 Drama CD * Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Mirror World~ Pre-order Drama CD * Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Animate Drama CD * Drama & Comic CD ～Tower→Amusement Park～ * Heart no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Heart no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PS2 Drama CD * Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Twin World~ Pre-order Drama CD * Honey Valentine Battle Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Deluxe Edition Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Drama & Comic CD Simultaneous Order Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Omochabako no Kuni no Alice Pre-order Drama CD * Quinrose Simultaneous CD Order Drama CD * QuinRoseBox June Comic Fair Drama CD * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Animate PSP Drama CD * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Fanbook Drama Animate CD * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PSVita Drama CD Movie Musical * Julius has an ending in the original musical and the revival Trivia *Julius's use of sarcasm is almost exclusively reserved for Ace. *It seems that Julius can protect Alice in her dreams to at least some degree, and he knows things about Alice's world that others would not know. *Before Julius was the Clockmaker, he was like Ace in that he was a roleholder without a duty. Even then he was a workaholic, often forgetting the time of day and how long it had been since they'd eaten. *He has little interest in music, but that doesn't stop Julius from being able to play the violin to a moderate degree. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Roleholders Category:Male Characters Category:Julius Monrey